hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys (Digest series)
The Hardy Boys, or The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories, is known as the Digest series, so as not to confuse it with its predecessor, the original series which officially has the same name. It was first published in 1979 by Simon & Schuster, and ran for over 25 years before it was discontinued in early 2005. Publication history In 1979, after 52 years and 58 titles (and the spin-off, The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook), Grosset & Dunlap lost the rights to publish any new Hardy Boys adventures in a protracted court battle with the Syndicate, and Simon & Schuster took over the publication of the series. After publishing eight books in 1979 and 80, Simon & Schuster started publishing six new titles a year, and did so until 1986, in this year no books were released. The Digest series resumed publication in 1987. Being a continuation of the original series, the Digest series was worked on by many of the same authors and was written in very much the same style. The first 27 volumes were published in hardcover and paperback, but all books after that, were published in paperback format only. In 2005, Grossett & Dunlap released hardcover versions of volumes 59 through 66. These volumes were in the blue glossy flashlight cover format, similar to the original 58 covers. The artwork on these books was from the original Wanderer paperback covers, although severely cropped to fit the covers. To date, there is no news about plans for further Grossett & Dunlap hardcover versions. Great Britain: Angus & Robertson/Armada In 1980, Collins lost the rights to reprint anymore Hardy Boys books in hardcover, similar to what had occurred with Grosset & Dunlap in 1979. However, Collins still retained the rights to release all the books, including the new Digest books in paperback under their Armada banner. Because of the rearranging and non-release of two of the Original Hardy Boys, the British version of the Digest series starts with Night of the Werewolf being #57. Also, it appears that Digest #88 Tricky Business was never released by Armada or Angus & Robertson. In 1980, Angus & Robertson acquired the rights to reprint the Hardy Boys Mystery Stories (Digest) in hardcover. But, Angus & Robertson kept the numbering of the books coherent with that of the Collins numbering system, beginning with #57 Night Of The Werewolf. It is unknown whether Angus & Robertson printed volumes 77 (Sky Sabotage) and 78 (The Roaring River Mystery)http://hardyboys.us/hbbrit.htm#ar since no one has been able to locate any copies. List of titles The Digest series is a continuation of the original series, hence the volume numbers start as #59 and ended in 2005 with volume 190. 1979 :59. Night of the Werewolf :60. Mystery of the Samurai Sword 1980 :61. The Pentagon Spy :62. The Apeman's Secret :63. The Mummy Case :64. Mystery of Smugglers Cove 1981 :65. The Stone Idol :66. The Vanishing Thieves :67. The Outlaw's Silver :68. Submarine Caper (retitled Deadly Chase) :69. The Four-Headed Dragon :70. The Infinity Clue 1982 :71. Track of the Zombie :72. The Voodoo Plot :73. The Billion Dollar Ransom :74. Tic-Tac-Terror :75. Trapped at Sea :76. Game Plan for Disaster 1983 :77. The Crimson Flame :78. Cave-In (retitled Cave-In! in 1987) :79. Sky Sabotage 1984 :80. The Roaring River Mystery :81. The Demon's Den :82. The Blackwing Puzzle (last book with internal illustrations) 1985 :83. The Swamp Monster :84. Revenge of the Desert Phantom :85. The Skyfire Puzzle (last book to be issued in hardcover) 1986 :No books were issued in 1986 1987 :86. The Mystery of the Silver Star (first original title by Minstrel) :87. Program for Destruction Note: In Britain the Armada edition of Program for Destruction Anglicizes the text of the title so that it is spelt Programme for Destruction. 1988 :88. Tricky Business :89. The Sky Blue Frame :90. Danger on the Diamond :91. Shield of Fear :92. The Shadow Killers :93. The Serpent's Tooth Mystery 1989 :94. Breakdown in Axeblade :95. Danger on the Air :96. Wipeout :97. Cast of Criminals :98. Spark of Suspicion :99. Dungeon of Doom 1990 :100. The Secret of the Island Treasure :101. The Money Hunt :102. Terminal Shock :103. The Million-Dollar Nightmare :104. Tricks of the Trade :105. The Smoke Screen Mystery 1991 :106. Attack of the Video Villains :107. Panic on Gull Island :108. Fear on Wheels :109. The Prime-Time Crime :110. Secret of Sigma Seven :111. Three-Ring Terror 1992 :112. The Demolition Mission :113. Radical Moves :114. The Case of the Counterfeit Criminals :115. Sabotage at Sports City :116. Rock 'n' Roll Renegades :117. The Baseball Card Conspiracy 1993 :118. Danger in the Fourth Dimension :119. Trouble at Coyote Canyon :120. The Case of the Cosmic Kidnapping :121. The Mystery in the Old Mine :122. Carnival of Crime :123. The Robot's Revenge 1994 :124. Mystery with a Dangerous Beat :125. Mystery on Makatunk Island :126. Racing to Disaster :127. Reel Thrills :128. Day of the Dinosaur :129. The Treasure at Dolphin Bay 1995 :130. Sidetracked to Danger :131. Crusade of the Flaming Sword :132. Maximum Challenge :133. Crime in the Kennel :134. Cross-Country Crime :135. The Hypersonic Secret 1996 :136. The Cold Cash Caper (new logo and cover art style introduced) :137. High-Speed Showdown :138. The Alaskan Adventure :139. The Search for the Snow Leopard :140. Slam Dunk Sabotage :141. The Desert Thieves 1997 :142. Lost in Gator Swamp :143. The Giant Rat of Sumatra :144. The Secret of Skeleton Reef :145. Terror at High Tide :146. The Mark of the Blue Tattoo :147. Trial and Terror 1998 :148. The Ice-Cold Case :149. The Chase for the Mystery Twister :150. The Crisscross Crime :151. The Rocky Road to Revenge :152. Danger in the Extreme :153. Eye on Crime 1999 :154. The Caribbean Cruise Caper :155. The Hunt for the Four Brothers :156. A Will to Survive :157. The Lure of the Italian Treasure :158. The London Deception 2000 :159. Daredevils :160. A Game Called Chaos :161. Training for Trouble (new logo and artwork, first book since series was introduced in 1927 to not feature either brother on the cover) :162. The End of the Trail :163. The Spy That Never Lies :164. Skin & Bones 2001 :165. Crime in the Cards :166. Past and Present Danger :167. Trouble Times Two :168. The Castle Conundrum :169. Ghost of a Chance :170. Kickoff to Danger 2002 :171. The Test Case :172. Trouble in Warp Space :173. Speed Times Five :174. Hide and Sneak :175. Trick-or-Trouble :The Hardy Boys 75th Anniversary Collection :176. In Plane Sight 2003 :177. The Case of the Psychic's Vision :178. The Mystery of the Black Rhino :179. Passport to Danger :180. Typhoon Island :181. Double Jeopardy :182. The Secret of the Soldier's Gold 2004 :183. Warehouse Rumble :184. The Dangerous Transmission :185. Wreck and Roll :186. Hidden Mountain :187. No Way Out :188. Farming Fear 2005 :189. One False Step :190. Motocross Madness Unpublished Digests :86. Untitled Hardy Boys Wanderer Book References http://hardyboys.us/hbbrit.htm#ar External links *A cover art gallery of the Digests *Detailed information on the Digest Series *